This invention relates to a method for effectively sterilizing catheters, particularly including, but not limited to, intravenous catheters. This invention also relates to associated catheter assemblies with sterilization componentry incorporated therein.
A problem of long-dwelling catheters is fungal sepsis. Of long-dwelling catheters, approximately ten percent become septic. A significant number of those will result in death.